A Scandal in Karakura High School!
by Drop of the Sweetest Poison
Summary: IchigoxShinji. Shinji and Ichigo have been caught by someone doing unspeakable things to each other! Even worse, how will they catch the voyeur before the St. Valentine's Day newsletter is released to the whole school with the evidence? Yaoi.
1. Shinji and Ichigo? The Voyeur

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_Title_: A Scandal in Karakura High School!

_Summary_: IchigoxShinji. Shinji and Ichigo have been caught by someone doing unspeakable things to each other! Even worse, how will they catch the voyeur before the St. Valentine's Day newsletter is released to the whole school with the evidence? Yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter I: Shinji and Ichigo? The Voyeur

* * *

**

_Friday, February 7th._

Kurosaki Ichigo shoved Hirako Shinji back into a desk, gripping his hips tightly.

Shinji winced, the desk arching him into Ichigo's rough embrace. He opened his mouth to tell Ichigo to be more gentle, but the orange-haired shinigami crushed their lips together in an angry kiss.

Shinji found himself somewhat lying on the desk, and his legs were being forced apart. He was trembling, and it excited Ichigo.

Ichigo's fingers deftly undid the buttons on Shinji's shirt, his nails scraping against exposed flesh. He smirked lightly when the vizard responded with a shudder.

The shirt was tugged down Shinji's shoulders to hang uselessly from his elbows.

"I think... I think we should stop," Shinji gasped out, involuntarily lifting his hips when Ichigo's fingers raked down his quivering abdomen to the top of his school-issued pants.

"Why?" Ichigo growled, his rough tongue raising goose-flesh on the vizard's neck as he laved it. His mind was hazy with raw lust.

A dizziness overtook Shinji, and he reached out to grasp Ichigo's forearms for support. "Someone... might find us..."

They were in an empty, dark classroom that Ichigo had caught Shinji by surprise with by trapping him in it. Naturally, it was the perfect chance for Ichigo to release his sexual frustration on the new student.

Ichigo didn't know why he harbored such a want for Shinji, and he had fought it for several weeks now.

However, when he had followed Shinji to the top floor of Karakura High School, eavesdropping on his conversation on a cell phone with a loud, obnoxious girl, a pang of animalistic lust struck him when Shinji had bent over to retrieve the fallen wristband he had been toying with nervously.

Shinji held Ichigo at arm's length when he had reached for the blond-haired boy again. He furrowed his brow and started to climb off the desk. "Ichigo—"

Ichigo easily broke out of Shinji's hold and prevented him from leaving by locking his wrists together for a moment. He glanced around, annoyed, searching for the teacher's desk. When he spotted it in the corner, he backed Shinji towards it, slamming him down on the top so that he was lying face-up.

Ichigo cut off whatever Shinji had been about to say when he stuffed a finger into his mouth.

"Suck," Ichigo ordered, grinding against him.

Shinji arched at the contact of their lower bodies. He took a few seconds to process Ichigo's command and tentatively sucked on the tan digit that invaded his mouth.

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and ground down on Shinji with more fervor, relishing the cry that escaped the vizard's throat.

The lips that wrapped gently around his finger and the tongue that lapped up and down the length of it were sending Ichigo over the edge. He didn't know how long he could control himself.

"_Ahh... Ichi_...!" Shinji panted, his tongue ring brushing against Ichigo's reddened finger. He whined and reached down.

Ichigo realized what he wanted and slapped his hand away. The shinigami undid Shinji's pants and slid his hand underneath the clothing.

Shinji threw his head back, mouth open in a silent moan.

A string of saliva connected his tongue and Ichigo's dripping finger.

Ichigo watched Shinji's expressions in fascination as his hand moved up and down.

A deep blush stained the vizard's cheeks, and he moaned loudly, threading his hands through Ichigo's surprisingly soft orange locks.

A flash startled them out of their arousal. They untangled themselves and jumped up in time to see a dark figure flee the room with a camera in its grasp.

Shinji slid down to the floor, hiding his face in shame. He peered up at Ichigo's murderous expression through his fingers.

"C'mon," Ichigo hissed, pulling Shinji to his feet.

Shinji hurriedly buttoned his pants and shirt, cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

They sped out the door and were dismayed to find an empty, silent hallway.

Ichigo cursed to himself and delivered a kick to the nearest wall.

Shinji nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He sidled up to Ichigo, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I knew we were going to be caught."

Ichigo glared at Shinji half-heartedly and crossed his arms.

Shinji pressed the palms of his hands delicately against his cheeks. He started towards the staircase at the end of the hallway but stopped when he stepped on something.

Shinji lifted his foot to reveal a crumpled piece of paper. He snatched it from the ground and scanned it quickly.

"'Meet me behind Karakura High School at noon on Saturday, February 9th for discussion about the Valentine's Day newsletter,'" Shinji read aloud to Ichigo, shrugging his shoulders. "That person must have dropped it."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "The Valentine's Day newsletter! I forgot about that!"

"Hm?" Shinji threw a questioning look over at Ichigo, tossing the paper back onto the floor.

"It's something that this school does for Valentine's Day. They release a paper that every student can purchase. It's stupid." Ichigo rolled his eyes before retrieving the discarded paper from the ground. "But that's not the point... This person has a picture that could be published in that newsletter..."

Shinji stiffened. He wasn't proud of how he knew he must look in that picture.

"That note proves that whoever took the picture works on the newsletter," Ichigo hissed.

"How about we try to get the picture back?" Shinji asked, taking a step towards Ichigo, a pleading expression dominating his face. "I can't... I can't have that published!"

"Duh, _Hirako_," Ichigo growled. "I can't have that published, either! I'm in it, _too_!"

Shinji winced at his tone.

There was silence for a moment.

Ichigo glowered at Shinji. "If you weren't so loud, we wouldn't have been discovered! This is your fault!"

To retaliate, Shinji spat, "Well, if ya didn't force me into that classroom and take advantage of me, this whole thing wouldn't have happened!"

"I seem to remember you liking it, Hirako. Does '_Ahh_... _Ichi._..!' sound familiar?"

Shinji flushed angrily. "Shut up."

They turned their backs to each other.

"Whatever. If we're going to get that picture back, we need to be behind this school building at noon tomorrow," Shinji grumbled.

"Right."

Without saying anything more, they stalked away in opposite directions.

* * *


	2. Lunchtime Mayhem! Uryuu's Curiosity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.****

* * *

**

_Title_: A Scandal in Karakura High School!

_Summary_: IchigoxShinji. Shinji and Ichigo have been caught by someone doing unspeakable things to each other! Even worse, how will they catch the voyeur before the St. Valentine's Day newsletter is released to the whole school with the evidence? Yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter II: Lunchtime Mayhem! Uryuu's** **Curiosity

* * *

**

"Yo, Ichigo! Where did you disappear to? Orihime had just joined us, too!" Keigo called, motioning for Ichigo to join a small circle of people consisting of Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Sado, Mizuiro, Uryuu, Chizuru, Ryou, Mahana, Michiru, and himself.

Ichigo sat between Sado and Rukia, sighing softly. "Sorry. I had to check something out."

Keigo blinked, obviously unsatisfied by the quiet answer but said nothing about it.

"Orihime was just leading our conversation of how strange that new student is. Ah... Hirako Shinji?" Rukia explained, fishing for a rice dumpling in what Ichigo instantly recognized as his own lunch.

Orihime's cheeks heated up, and Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly, feigning nonchalance.

"Oh, well, we don't need to continue on about that, do we?" Orihime asked, giggling nervously.

Rukia picked up a small rice dumpling and examined it for a moment. "If you really don't want to, we won't."

Ichigo snatched the dumpling out of Rukia's hand and chomped on it silently, ignoring the death glare that was sent his way.

"I don't really like Hirako," Michiru mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's kind of creepy..."

Ryou, Mahana, Tatsuki, and Chizuru nodded in agreement.

"What do you think, Uryuu?" Orihime asked, leaning over to peek at what the bespectacled teenager was reading.

He pushed his glasses higher on his nose and glanced up from his book, blinking. "What?"

"What do you think of Shinji?"

Another blink. "...Who?"

"I think..." Sado began, pausing a moment, "...we should leave him alone."

"Sado is right," Ichigo cut in. "Let's not talk about him."

Orihime frowned at the reddening of Ichigo's cheeks and nodded slowly. "Alright."

There was an absence of conversation until Keigo became bored to the degree that he felt the urge to poke at something to amuse himself. That something was Uryuu.

_Poke_.

"Quit it."

_Poke_.

"Quit it!"

_Poke_.

"What do you want?"

_Poke_.

"Stop!"

_Poke. Poke. Poke_.

"That's _IT!_"

Uryuu brought the book he had been reading sharply down onto Keigo's hand. The sound of hardback connecting with flesh was made all the more satisfying when Keigo withdrew with a whimper of pain.

Keigo sat back, rubbing his attacked hand tenderly, cooing gently to it.

Ichigo absentmindedly watched as Rukia dug deeper into his lunch, carefully examining everything before stuffing whatever it was into her mouth.

Ichigo sighed, lounging back on the ground to lazily watch the clouds float by. However, what he hadn't expected was the sight of Shinji standing at his head, face upturned towards the sky.

Ichigo growled, sitting up instantly.

Shinji snapped out of his reverie and narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. He slinked over to Orihime and plopped down next to her, smiling wolfishly. "Good afternoon, Orihime!"

Orihime's mouth opened in a perfect 'O' shape at his sudden appearance. "S–S–Shinji! Good afternoon!"

Michiru shrunk back, hiding her face in Ryou's school shirt.

Shinji smirked at Orihime's stutter. "Happy to see me?"

The girl blushed in response.

Keigo growled threateningly at Shinji, moving to sit next to him, watching suspiciously as his arm snaked around Orihime's shoulders.

Out of the corner of Shinji's eye, he noted how tense Chizuru became. He snickered to himself at the hostility openly directed at him. He also noted with hidden glee that all conversation seemed to die when he showed up.

The bell rang only a few seconds later, and everyone jumped up, racing down the stairs, relieved to be out of the choking tension that clouded the rooftop of the school.

Ichigo and Shinji were the only ones that were not quick to leave.

Without even glancing at Shinji, Ichigo collected up the lunch that Rukia had abandoned. He felt the blonde-haired male's cold eyes burning into his back, and he resisted the urge to wince.

"Well?"

Ichigo paused, glancing up at him. "What?"

"I think we should organize a time and place to meet before we go to catch the person who has the evidence."

Ichigo leveled him with a cool stare. "There is a time and place. Noon... behind the school."

"I know that. But I think we should meet earlier to make a plan of what we're going to do when noon comes."

"Whatever."

"All right, I'll meet you at your house twenty minutes before we're supposed to leave."

"Why _my _house?" Ichigo growled, standing swiftly.

"It'll look strange if you come to the warehouse, and you're not recruited. Hiyori wouldn't like that," Shinji explained, shuddering at the thought of the pigtailed-girl.

"Fine."

Shinji nodded and brushed past Ichigo towards the staircase back into the school. "I'm going back to the warehouse to start making a plan, okay?"

"Do whatever you want," Ichigo droned, looking away.

Shinji froze in mid-step, glancing over his shoulder at the orange-haired shinigami. "Oh, and tell Orihime I said 'Bye.'"

With a small self-satisfied smirk, Shinji disappeared.

* * *

"'The freeloader quietly puts his hand out for the third helping!'" the teacher chirped.

"'If the freeloader goes for one, he wouldn't be ashamed to eat five,'" the class answered dully.

"Good! 'Poor Freeloader's cat. Are you hungry, too?'"

"'When the master of the house is absent, the Freeloader has full reign.'"

"Excellent! Now, what does this teach us, _hm_?"

"Nobody likes a freeloader."

"You have been practicing well! Now, I want you all to go home and think about this lesson! Be sure to thank your mother and father for taking care of your freeloading-self all these years!"

There was a collective groan from the class, which the ending school bell cut over.

Ichigo stood from his seat, his back hunched. Keigo and Mizuiro dragged their feet over to him.

"Why does this class have to be last? It always makes me feel worse about myself," Keigo whined.

"I don't know. I don't like it, either. I don't even know why we need to take a 'Life Relations and Etiquette' class," Mizuiro muttered, dropping into an empty chair beside Ichigo's.

"You mean a 'Freeloader-Bashing' class," Ichigo corrected.

"Up until the beginning of this term, I didn't even _know_ what a freeloader was!"

"What an interesting lesson today!" Rukia exclaimed, her smile radiant.

Keigo perked up. "Rukia! You never fail to light up my day with your everlasting chipper-ness!"

Rukia giggled, waving her hand airily. "Oh, stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh, and one more thing, class," the teacher shouted over the hubbub filling the room as she skidded to a stop in front of the exit. "The Valentine's Day newsletter will be going out next week! I hear there will be suggestions of what to get your special someone!"

Uryuu furrowed his brow. "Valentine's Day newsletter? Who came up with that?"

"Nobody knows how it really started," Tatsuki shrugged, tugging Orihime by the sleeve of her shirt, "and nobody knows who does it. But what we do know is that the newsletter is more of a gossip thing. The people who publish it hunt around the school obsessively for couples to expose."

"Do you read it?"

Tatsuki bit her lip before hesitantly admitting, "They have good gift ideas."

"Has this thing even been approved by the school?"

She shook her head. "It's a mystery. Personally, I would like for it to stop. It just doesn't seem right to single people's relationships out like that in front of the entire school. If it were me, I'd be furious."

Orihime waved in farewell to Ryou, Mahana, Chizuru, and Michiru and finally turned her attention to her two friends. "What are we talking about?"

"The Valentine's Day newsletter."

Orihime's face was blank.

"Do you know anything about it, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, curious of the sudden change in Orihime's demeanor.

"N–_no_! Not at all! Never heard of it! Wow, shouldn't we be heading home now, Tatsuki? It's getting late!" Orihime gushed, pushing Tatsuki towards the exit.

"But it's only 3:26! School just ended! _Ah_! Orihime!"

Uryuu was left staring after them in wonder. He straightened his posture when he realized that the classroom was empty and pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "Hm... I wonder how I can join in this Valentine's Day newsletter..."

* * *


	3. Orihime's Meeting! The Whispering Voice

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Bleach.****

* * *

**

_Title_: A Scandal in Karakura High School!

_Summary_: IchigoxShinji. Shinji and Ichigo have been caught by someone doing unspeakable things to each other! Even worse, how will they catch the voyeur before the St. Valentine's Day newsletter is released to the whole school with the evidence? Yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter III: Orihime's Meeting! The Whispering Voice

* * *

**

_Saturday, February 8th_.

"Ichigoooo!" Kurosaki Yuzu called from the foot of the staircase in their house, eyebrows drawn up in worry.

Her sister, Karin, sighed from the table, poking at her lunch. "He's probably gone. No surprise."

"But... Ichigo never misses lunch!" Yuzu pouted. "He said he liked my... 'grilled cheese'!"

"American food? C'mon, Yuzu, let's stick to what's normal. Who knows what those crazy Americans put in their food?"

"I suppose..."

Yuzu, defeated, turned to the staircase again. "Ichigo! Please hurry! The food is getting cold!"

"I'm coming!" Ichigo called, an icy bite underlying his tone.

Yuzu winced.

Karin chomped down on a grilled cheese sandwich after pulling it apart, listening vaguely to the two approaching voices arguing heatedly.

Her eyebrows arched, and she tilted her head sideways to stare. _Two_?

Ichigo descended the stairs, his fists clenched.

Karin swore she could hear his teeth grind together from where she was seated.

Shinji flitted around Ichigo, speaking hurriedly. "I swear that there was nothing I could do! Hiyori kicked me out as soon as she found out! She said that she 'hates people named Shinji'! ...Now that I think about it, that seems to be her excuse for everything! When something goes wrong: 'Hirako did it!' How frustrating!"

"So, that means we have no plan? I knew you'd screw things up," Ichigo retorted with a growl, dropping down into the seat next to Karin.

"It's my fault for being born?" Shinji whined, eyes darting around. They landed on Yuzu, who stared up at him in wonder. He paused, lips curling into a wide, toothy smile, his voice dripping with false enthusiasm. "_Hello!_"

"O-oh! Hello! I don't believe we've met," Yuzu stuttered, "Are you Ichigo's friend from school?"

Ichigo snorted, sipping at the tea that had been prepared for him.

"Yes, I am! In fact, Ichigo's one of my _best_ friends!"

Dark liquid was spat all over the table.

Karin's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

Ichigo bared his teeth at Shinji, eyes flashing angrily.

The message was clear. _'Don't_..._ you_..._ dare!'_

"Why haven't we seen you before, then?" Yuzu frowned, toying with the spatula in her hands absentmindedly.

"Yeah," Karin agreed, tuning into the conversation, eyes set on Shinji distrustfully.

"Well," Shinji began, leaning forwards, grin in place, "we do everything at school. We sit near each other, talk about everything, share lunch, and even find abandoned classrooms to―_Mmph_!"

Ichigo ripped Shinji backwards by his hair, slapping a hand over his mouth. "We need to be getting back upstairs now! We have stuff to do! Thanks for the lunch, Yuzu! It was delicious! _Bye!_"

* * *

Shinji, while being dragged to Ichigo's room, furrowed his brow. Forming a fist in one hand, Shinji spun around and landed a punch on Ichigo's jaw, watching with sadistic delight as he staggered backwards, clutching his jaw.

Ichigo snarled, taking a menacing step forward.

Shinji flicked the shinigami's forehead and tugged at his own blue-and-yellow-striped tie. He perched himself on the edge of Ichigo's bed and eyed Ichigo with interest.

Rubbing gently at his jaw, Ichigo stomped over to Shinji, hissing, "Are you _nuts?_ Why would you try to reveal that to my sisters, you sick pervert?"

"_Me_, pervert?" Shinji gasped. "I believe it is _you_ who is the pervert, Ichigo. Pulling me like that to your room, you naughty, little shinigami. Are you that desperate for me?"

"Stop talking like that! It's disgusting!"

Shinji said nothing, flopping backwards on Ichigo's bed, watching him pace with half-lidded eyes. He propped himself up by folding his arms behind his head. "So, what now?"

"We need a plan."

"I did say that we should plan, but now I'm not really feeling up to it. How about we improvise?"

Ichigo shook his head in disgust. "Lazy." After pacing for another minute, Ichigo let out a defeated sigh and nodded. "Fine, we'll improvise. But we still have some time. What are we going to do until then?"

Shinji snickered to himself, arching an eyebrow suggestively.

Ichigo groaned, dropping into his chair. "Are you ever going to stop that? It... it was an accident! I slipped―er―_tripped_! Yeah! A-accident!"

"Somehow, I doubt tripping will end you up with your hand down my pants, Ichigo."

Ichigo sputtered while Shinji rose to his feet with a faint smile.

The shinigami instantly tensed, eying Shinji warily as the blonde vizard slinked over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Testing something. Now, sit still like a good boy," Shinji ordered, turning Ichigo's chair towards him violently.

Ichigo stared with wide eyes as Shinji perched himself on his lap. He went rigid when Shinji wrapped his arms around his neck. His breathing quickened as Shinji's lips neared his. His eyes fell shut, and he leaned forward slightly.

However, when nothing more happened, Ichigo opened his eyes.

Shinji's smug face dominated his view. "You are desperate for me."

The next thing Shinji knew was that he was on the floor in a tangle of his own long limbs.

Ichigo stood over him, disgusted. "Let's get going."

Ichigo gripped his shinigami badge and pushed his soul out of his body. His human body fell lifelessly onto his bed.

Shinji marveled at the reiatsu that prickled his skin. It never failed to fascinate him when Ichigo became a shinigami. A smirk covered his awe. "Fine."

Ichigo hopped onto the ledge of his open window, peering over his shoulder at Shinji, curious. "Can you become a shinigami?"

Shinji shrugged, fingering Ichigo's shinigami badge. "I don't really care for the outfit. It's too loose."

"Too _loose_? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Simple: I like tighter clothing," Shinji elaborated lightly. "The shihakusho doesn't do anything for me. You know?"

Ichigo grunted and turned back to the view of his neighborhood. He leaped down to the ground, landing perfectly. Something that had taken him time to become familiar with. He wheeled around, expecting to see Shinji at his window but was met with the sight of Shinji's blue eyes inches from his own. He jumped, scowling.

"What? You expected me to use the stairs?" Shinji inquired dully. "Really, your stupidity amazes me sometimes."

With a warning look, Ichigo used shunpou to hurriedly make his way to the school, Shinji close behind.

* * *

A random thought came to Ichigo's mind, and he blurted it out before he could catch himself as they crept through the shadows of foliage to the deserted school building. "How old are you?"

Shinji looked surprised by the question. He tapped a finger to his chin in thought.

When Ichigo prepared to ask again in case the vizard hadn't heard him, Shinji shrugged.

"You don't know your age?"

"Well, I don't celebrate my birthday anymore. I haven't kept up with my age."

"Why don't you celebrate your birthday?"

"Nobody to celebrate it with."

Shinji noted his confused expression and elaborated, "My family's dead. They've been dead for a long time. And we—the vizards—don't care about each other like that. Well, expect for Hiyori, who demands that we remember her birthday every year."

Ichigo frowned and averted his eyes to the ground. He was instantly struck with guilt. He knew how it felt like to lose a mother but not losing an entire family. He opened his mouth to apologize for unintentionally bringing it up when Shinji held up a hand, commanding silence.

Shinji nodded his head at a cloaked figure entering the building. The blonde vizard led the way as they hurried to the door and up a staircase, following the cloaked figure discreetly.

They watched as the person waited outside a classroom door, fidgeting slightly with the hem of a long, black sleeve.

"Who do you think that is?" Ichigo whispered to Shinji.

"Hard to tell," Shinji whispered back, "but I'd have to say it's a female."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

Shinji motioned with his hand to the person's chest, which was somewhat obscured but still largely noticeable.

Ichigo flushed, smacking Shinji's arm. He hissed, "Pervert! I wasn't looking at her chest!"

A toothy grin was Shinji's response.

"Well, whatever. That's the person who has the evidence of... yesterday. On three, we tackle her."

Shinji poked Ichigo roughly in the ribs suggestively.

"One..."

The girl pushed her over-sized sleeve up and glanced at the time on a wristwatch.

"Two..."

She knocked again at the door, sighing softly.

"THREE!"

Ichigo and Shinji both lunged forward, but their limbs tangled. Both students ended up as a pile on the floor.

The girl gasped, recognizing them. "Ichigo? Shinji?"

Shinji perked up at the surprised voice and jumped to his feet. "Orihime!"

"_Orihime?_"

Orihime pushed her hood down to reveal her face and bright orange hair. Her cheeks were tinged with a slight pinkness.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, standing.

"I... well... I am meeting someone here."

"Who?"

"Um... I'm not sure. I just got a note to meet someone here."

Ichigo gaped. "Isn't that dangerous? You should at least know who you're going to meet alone!"

"Oh... I suppose you're right, Ichigo."

Ichigo groaned, taking a step forward. "Orihime..."

Orihime felt a tugging at her elbow and looked up in surprise. "Yes, Shinji?"

"This outfit doesn't flatter you at all, Orihime," Shinji scolded lightly, looming over her with a wide grin.

Ichigo frowned. "That's right. Orihime, what are you doing wearing that? It's kind of creepy."

"Oh, this? I had gotten a note earlier that this was the dress code. I... I guess it's kind of strange to be wearing this in summer time..."

Ichigo slapped his palm against his forehead.

Shinji clicked his tongue. "So... where's this guy you're supposed to be meeting?"

"I'm not sure... The note said noon, but it's ten minutes past. I was considering going home, but I think that this is important."

"How about we stay with you? You might need some strong men to protect you," Shinji suggested, sliding an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Will you stop that?" Ichigo snapped. "She clearly doesn't want you touching her."

Orihime giggled nervously, subtly inching away from Shinji. She turned her head to the side to stare at the door. A flash of movement in the corner of her eye, however, caught her attention.

It was a swish of a black cloak.

"T-thanks for staying with me, Ichigo, Shinji. But I think I'm going to leave now. Ah... b-bye!" Orihime slipped under Shinji's arm and hurried in the direction of where the cloak had disappeared around the corner.

"But the exit's this... way..." Ichigo trailed off as she turned the corner, and silence was restored.

But not for long.

"_What are you doing?_"

"It's hot, Ichigo," Shinji declared with an eye roll, fingers deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Ichigo gasped and shielded his eyes. "S-stop that! Button your shirt back up!"

"You're so prude." Shinji ignored his command and finished unbuttoning his shirt. He stuck out his tongue and fanned himself with a hand. "I hate summer."

Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up drastically as his eyes followed a bead of sweat that slid down one of Shinji's pectoral muscles and toned abdomen.

'_Isn't he a delicious treat?_'_  
_

"Well, what should we do now?"

'_Take him. Make him your own_...'

"I miss Orihime already."

Ichigo felt as if his body was being controlled as he stepped towards Shinji. His lips moved without his consent. "Shinji..."

Shinji snapped to attention, his eye twitching slightly. "Yes...?"

Ichigo watched in horror as one of his hands raised and captured Shinji's wrists in an iron grip at his waist.

"Ichigo, don't... Do you remember what happened last time?"

"I'm... I'm not doing this!"

'_Now...'_

Ichigo used his other hand to push Shinji's head forward, their lips brushing together.

"Ichigo...!" Shinji hissed against Ichigo's lips and struggled to free his wrists. He had no such luck, though, because they were being kept in place with a strength that surpassed his own. "Think about what you're doing!"

Ichigo felt Shinji's sharp hipbones dig into his when he forced their bodies closer.

Shinji instinctively rubbed against the shinigami, inhaling sharply at the contact.

Ichigo hooked a foot around Shinji's leg and tripped him.

Shinji gaped up at Ichigo from his new position on the tiled ground.

'_Let me have some fun, King_...'

Ichigo's appearance seemed to flicker between his normal one... and a negative version of it.

White and black. Violent and cruel. The hollow.

Shinji watched in awe as the bright orange hair dulled to a white, and the skin deadened to match the color of fresh paper. What captured his attention the most, however, was the black creeping over the whites of Ichigo's eyes and the golden irises that focused on his eyes.

Like a hungry predator, the hollow smirked down at Shinji, a sadistic gleam in his eye.

* * *

"Glad you could make it. Please sit down."

Orihime nodded and sat in an offered desk delicately, eyes following the cloaked man who shuffled through a stack of papers.

"Welcome to the first meeting of the Valentine's Day newsletter team."

"O-oh! Thank you," Orihime said, bowing her head slightly.

"Our first order of business is a very valuable photo that has come into my possession. Would you like to see it? I think you will like it."

Orihime nodded, accepting the offered photo. She forced her gaze down to the photo and gasped instantly, recognizing the two. She shook her head in disbelief at the position they were in. "...How can this be?"

"Well, someone who works for me just happened to be strolling along in the hallway when he saw Ichigo push Shinji into an abandoned classroom. This looked very suspicious to him, so, naturally, he investigated. And lo and behold, this photo was taken!"

Orihime was frozen in shock as her eyes roamed over the photo, memorizing every detail. "I... I..."

"This photo will be released to the public, of course. We can't just leave such a delicious photo such as this one unused and gathering dust in a drawer somewhere, can we? Not when it compliments the two boys so well."

Orihime wordlessly handed the photo back to the man, folding her hands on her lap.

"It will be the highlight of the entire newsletter. We have many more secret couple photos to fill a page. But this one will need to be on the first page and in the center. That's how important it is to we of the newsletter."

Orihime stared silently at the floor.

"Now, here is your first assignment: I want you to follow Ichigo and Shinji. Always have a camera, and be ready for anything. They probably go at it like little bunny-rabbits."

* * *

The hollow knelt over Shinji, a sadistic smirk stretching his lips. "Well, aren't you the cute one?"

Shinji glared. "'_Cute_'?"

The hollow ran a single finger down Shinji's exposed chest, purring.

"Don't touch me!" Shinji growled, pushing at the hollow's chest. "Let Ichigo have his body back!"

"Two demands I can't meet, I'm afraid." The hollow leered, nibbling at Shinji's pale neck.

Shinji let out a strangled noise. "N-_no_!"

The hollow curled a hand around Shinji's waist while he laved the collarbone that jutted out from the base of the vizard's neck.

Shinji yelped when fangs were dug into his flesh, drawing blood. He weakly struggled against the hollow's advances. "Stop that! I don't want this!"

The hollow finished lapping at the wound, shuddering with pleasure at the taste of Shinji's blood. He smashed their lips together and kissed Shinji violently, biting at his lips.

His hand laid flat on the vizard's abdomen and slid under his pants.

Shinji arched, panting harshly.

"King is unfair to me. He's keeping you all to himself," the hollow hissed before plunging his azure tongue into Shinji's mouth, exploring slightly.

Shinji shook his head back and forth, continuing to struggle.

"Give in. We both know you want this," he whispered against bleeding lips.

The hollow pulled away from Shinji's mouth, grinning at the mess of crimson fluid and bruising that adorned it. He brought Shinji's hand to his mouth and slithered his tongue up and down the length of it. His eyes never left Shinji's.

His lips wrapped around a finger, and he sucked roughly.

Shinji moaned and arched his hips to encourage the hand moving swiftly on him.

The azure tongue curled around the digit followed by the scrape of teeth. Saliva coated the flesh, and it dripped down Shinji's hand.

The hollow's hand moved under Shinji's clothing, stroking him to completion.

Shinji cried out, arching into the hollow's hand as he came hard.

Golden irises, surrounded by black, stared, fascinated, at Shinji's face as he experienced his release. In Shinji's clear view, the hollow lapped at his hand after dragging it out from his pants, purring at the taste.

Once finished, the hollow leaned down and kissed Shinji again, sliding his tongue over the vizard's.

"You taste delicious," the hollow murmured. As their lips parted, the hollow's lips curled into a smirk. "King and I share _everythin_g. Consider yourself mine."

With that, Ichigo regained control of his body, and his eyes focused on the state that Shinji was in.

Shinji panted, eyes half-lidded as he gazed up at Ichigo. "Your hollow... knows what he's doing..."

* * *


	4. Shinji's Attraction! A Photographer? Pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.****

* * *

**

_Title_: A Scandal in Karakura High School!

_Summary_: Hirako Shinji and Kurosaki Ichigo have been caught by someone doing unspeakable things to each other! Even worse, how will they catch the voyeur before the St. Valentine's Day newsletter is released to the whole school with the evidence? Yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Shinji's Attraction!** **A Photographer? Pt. 1

* * *

**

_Monday, February 10th_.

_Tap_.

Ichigo stirred slightly, turning his head away from the light that poured in through his partly-covered window.

_Tap_. _Tap_.

He cracked his eyes open, furrowing his brow.

_Tap_. _Tap_. _TAP_.

'What is that annoying sound?'

"Good morning, _ICHIGO!_"

Ichigo screamed and toppled out of his bed at the sight of Shinji's face squashed against his window. He hurriedly ripped his blankets down to shield his nude body from Shinji's gaze. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

"_Hirako?_ What are you doing at my window?"

Shinji opened his mouth to respond, but he then realized he had no answer for that. Instead, he shrugged. "Ready for school?"

"Obviously not!" Ichigo growled.

"I don't know... I think you look fine how you are," Shinji leered, stepping in Ichigo's room through the small opening in his window.

"H-hey! Get out!"

Shinji jumped down to the floor and strode over to Ichigo, his small grin in place.

"What are you doing?"

"It always seems," Shinji began, tilting his head slightly, "that you see me as submissive and willing."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, it's as if I'm the one always giving in to you... or your hollow. I'm the one who's always... begging for your touch."

Ichigo was speechless as Shinji knelt in front of him. The blonde vizard leaned forward and smiled at Ichigo's terrified expression. "Nothing to say?"

Shinji lowered his gaze to the edge of the blankets, noticing how tight Ichigo's grip was on them.

A pale hand reached out and tugged at the blankets, feeling no resistance. Shinji rested his cheek against Ichigo's chest, and a finger traced the muscles of Ichigo's abdomen tenderly.

Ichigo's eyes slid shut, and he tensed, subconsciously giving in to the gentle touch.

"Ichigo! Are you up?" Yuzu's voice broke through the silence, accompanied with a light knocking on the door.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and his hand clamped down on Shinji's wrist, ripping it away from his body.

"I-I'm up!" Ichigo called.

"I've made breakfast! Please come down soon to have some!"

"I will!"

Shinji was kicked backwards off of Ichigo's body, and he grunted as he landed roughly on his back. He sighed as Ichigo muttered to himself, collecting the pieces of his school uniform from various parts of the room.

"When I get back, you better be gone," Ichigo hissed before exiting.

Shinji frowned and stood. With a final look at the door that Ichigo had disappeared, he leaped out of the window.

* * *

"Are you inviting... your friend over more, now?" Yuzu tentatively pried, flipping a pancake.

"'Friend'?" Ichigo inquired, stealing a half-cooked pancake from the pan, narrowly avoiding a slap on the hand from Yuzu's spatula.

"That... blonde-haired man. I don't remember if he told us his name or not..."

"Oh. Hirako?"

"That's his name? Hirako?"

"Hirako Shinji, yeah."

Ichigo readjusted his school bag on his shoulder, making his way outside. Just as Karin arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Ichigo waved to her and Yuzu in farewell. "See you guys after school. Tell Dad I said 'bye,' too."

Ichigo chomped on his pancake thoughtfully as he left the Kurosaki Clinic, wondering at the uncomfortably warm temperature.

Shinji grinned mischievously, flash-stepping behind Ichigo carefully. He reached out, ready to grab Ichigo by his collar but was hindered when he tripped over the shinigami, who had bent over to inspect a small, plush lion toy.

Shinji crashed to the ground, groaning in pain.

Ichigo snatched up the plush toy and straightened, staring down at Shinji. "What are you doing?"

"Following you," Shinji answered nonchalantly, picking himself up from the ground.

"Well, stop," Ichigo grumbled, turning his attention to the lifeless plush toy. "This is Kon's body, but he's not in here."

"Kon?"

"He's a kaizou konpaku." Ichigo was uninterested in elaborating further, stuffing the plush toy into his bag and continuing on, leaving Shinji behind.

"Hey! Wait up! We're going to the same place. We can walk together."

Ichigo quickened his steps in response.

* * *

"Ichigo! Hello!" Orihime greeted cheerfully, waving enthusiastically to the grumpy shinigami.

"Hey, Orihime," Ichigo mumbled, giving her a half-wave when he passed her.

"Orihime, you're looking stunning, as usual!" Shinji exclaimed, jumping out from behind Ichigo.

"T-thank you! You're looking... um... very '_Shinji_' today!" Orihime giggled nervously as Shinji beamed down at her.

Ichigo slumped down in his desk, dropping his books unceremoniously on the top.

Keigo and Mizuiro appeared next to him. Keigo was practically bouncing in excitement.

"Ichigo!" they sang in unison. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

Chizuru appeared instantly to elaborate with a squeal, "A famous photographer from America is visiting our school today! He's going to take pictures of a bunch of couples and have them sent to a magazine to be printed in the Valentine's Day edition! Oh, I hope my Hime and I will be together in a picture!"

"Shove off. There's no chance he'll take pictures of two girls," Tatsuki scoffed, delivering a well-placed elbow to Chizuru's nose.

Ichigo was suspicious. "A famous photographer from America? That's pretty lame."

"How can you say that?" Chizuru cried, wiping the blood from her nose. "This is the biggest event of the school year! Nothing ever happens here!"

Ichigo snorted, thinking back to the events that have taken place in his life for the past few months.

Shinji wrapped an arm around Orihime's waist, and pulled their hips together, waltzing over to the group. He grinned toothily. "What did we miss?"

Chizuru bared her teeth at the arm possessively locking Orihime in place.

"Don't worry about it, Hirako." Tatsuki sighed. "Will you please remove your arm from my best friend's waist? Class is about to start."

Shinji noticed the icy undertone and released Orihime wordlessly.

Once the two girls had taken their seats, Shinji felt a hand grab hold of his arm and tug him outside the classroom. He was slammed roughly against the wall. "Ow! Why do you have to be so rough with me all the time?"

"Quit hitting on Orihime. Can't you see she doesn't like it?"

"Jealous?" Shinji's eyebrows lowered into a slight glare.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, locking his icy glare with Shinji's lazy one. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you want me to touch you instead."

Ichigo decided to ignore the smug comment. "They were just telling me about a photographer coming here to take pictures of couples. Doesn't that sound suspicious?"

Shinji stuck his tongue out. "I don't know."

"Hirako, be serious! This guy might be working for the Valentine's Day newsletter. If we can follow him, we could probably find out if he does or not."

"Fine." Shinji sighed.

"How can you act like that? There's a picture of... of... _that_ out there!" Ichigo's cheeks heated up.

"'That'?" The blonde vizard chuckled.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"If you say so, Ichigo. Now... how about we go find an abandoned classroom, and you let your hollow out?"

Shinji gasped and hunched over when Ichigo planted a fist in his stomach. To Ichigo's disappearing back, Shinji choked out, "I... I was... kidding...! _Ugh_..."

* * *

"Oh, isn't this just exciting?" Ochi Misato exclaimed, waving her arms.

Some girls nodded and smiled, while others―the guys―grunted in acknowledgment.

"Just think... how rich he must be! And he's from America! _Ahh_! I hope he's single!"

The students watched in amusement, curiosity, and disgust as their instructor danced in place.

Ochi opened her mouth to voice more of her fantasies to her unwilling audience but was interrupted when a voice crackled through the intercom.

"Mr. Smith, the world-famous photographer from America has arrived. For his convenience, all classes are canceled. Students are allowed to roam around the school for the rest of the day."

Whatever he had been about to say next was cut off by the cheers that seemed to come from every part of the school.

The principal paused, allowing the noise time to die down.

Keigo leaped out of his seat and danced around the room, flapping his arms spastically.

Tatsuki punched the air and shared a grin with Orihime.

Even Ichigo, whose mood was sour, brightened up a little. However, when Shinji reached over to hug Ichigo in his excitement, the shinigami growled threateningly and scooted his desk away.

"However," the principal continued, "nobody is allowed to leave. You are to remain on school limits and 'look pretty,' as Mr. Smith put it. That is all."

"Well, off you go, little ones! Have a wonderful day!" Ochi cried out, racing out of the room in record time, no doubt searching for the photographer.

The students smiled and formed small groups, exiting the room without hurry. They were all planning on finding a nice place to relax and talk for the rest of the day.

Ichigo, Keigo, and Mizuiro were joined by Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Let's go on the roof!" Keigo suggested, already speeding towards the staircase to go upstairs.

Mizuiro chuckled and followed his friend, gesturing for the others to follow.

"It'll be just like a party!" Orihime giggled. "Except... without the balloons... cake... presents... and stuff..."

"If you say so, Orihime," Tatsuki smiled, patting her on the back.

Orihime and Tatsuki climbed the staircase.

Ichigo began to follow but was stopped when his name was called.

"Ichigo!" Shinji called, pulling shinigami away from the group.

Ichigo yanked his arm out of Shinji's grasp and glared. "What do you want?"

"Come with me," Shinji murmured, tugging Ichigo in the opposite direction.

"Are you crazy? No way!"

Shinji ignored his protests and pulled with all his strength until they were in Ochi's dim, empty classroom.

Ichigo was shoved through the door, and he stumbled backwards. He managed to catch himself with a desk, and he glowered at Shinji, who closed the door.

"And just so we won't be interrupted..." Shinji trailed off, locking the door behind him. He leveled Ichigo with a half-lidded gaze. "Well, here we are..."

Ichigo swallowed roughly, unconsciously taking a step back. "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious, _Ichigo_?" Shinji inquired softly, taking pleasure in the way Ichigo flinched.

"But... that makes you a... rapist!" Ichigo spat, wary of Shinji's tone of voice.

Shinji narrowed his eyes. "You can't rape the willing."

"I'm not willing!"

"You will be..."

Ichigo held out a defensive hand as Shinji took several steps forward, grinning wickedly. "Stop this! I don't like you like that!"

"Then, how do you explain what you did to me that day?"

Ichigo gasped when Shinji appeared in front of him, and he tripped backwards. "That wasn't me! It was... It was..."

'_That's right, it was me_."

Shinji tilted his head, waiting for an answer.

'_You don't deserve to touch him, King. But since I can't go out and get him myself, I have to use you_.'

"Your hollow?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "How did..."

"Well, if you're acting like this right now, I'm just assuming that it's your hollow. Though... he is you, right?"

"The hollow isn't me! It's a creature that was created inside me!"

'_Aww... that hurts me, King_.'

Shinji frowned. "That's not true, Ichigo."

Ichigo chose not to reply, instead inching away from the vizard.

"Why don't you like me?" Shinji suddenly asked, his tone quiet and saddened.

"W-what kind of a question is that?! You're a _guy_! I'm not like that!"

"Bring out your hollow."

"N-no!"

"Ichigo, don't be stubborn. Bring your hollow out."

'Y_es, King. Bring out your hollow_.'

Ichigo shuddered at the fingers that snaked under his shirt to caress his heated flesh. Sadistic snickers echoed in his mind.

* * *


	5. Shinji's Attraction! A Photographer? Pt2

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Bleach.****

* * *

**

_Title_: A Scandal in Karakura High School!

_Summary_: Hirako Shinji and Kurosaki Ichigo have been caught by someone doing unspeakable things to each other! Even worse, how will they catch the voyeur before the St. Valentine's Day newsletter is released to the whole school with the evidence? Yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter V: Shinji's Attraction! A Photographer? Pt. 2

* * *

**

Keigo groaned loudly once everyone had seated themselves in a circle on the roof.

"What's the matter?" Orihime asked, concerned.

"Ichigo disappeared again! He's always going somewhere without telling us!"

"And judging by the fact that Hirako isn't hanging all over you, Orihime, he went somewhere, too. I bet you anything he and Ichigo are somewhere together."

"What are you implying, Tatsuki?" Orihime gasped, her mind on the photo.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just saying."

"So, what are the chances of the photographer coming up here?" Mizuiro cut in.

"Very slim. He's probably being hounded by a ton of people." Tatsuki snorted.

Keigo opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when a man with a rugged, deep voice growled, "I'm here to take photos. Would any of you like to be in one?"

Keigo spun around, and his mouth dropped open. His eyes shot up to see the man's face from his very tall stature. "_You're_ the famous photographer?"

Orihime's mouth dropped open, and she stuttered, "W-wait a second! You're... you're...!"

* * *

"Quit doing this!" Ichigo growled, slapping Shinji's wandering hand away. "I don't want you to touch me! I don't like you like that!"

Shinji sighed. "I know, I know. Heard it all before."

"Then, why do you keep doing it?"

"You're a teen-aged boy with teen-aged desires, aren't you?"

Ichigo tensed. "No."

"Of course you are, Ichigo. Don't lie to me. I was that age before, too."

"You're acting like you're still this age! You're the one who can't stop touching me!"

"Well, I can't get it anywhere else." Shinji crossed his arms, blushing slightly.

"So you prey on teenagers? How low. You must be an adult, right?"

"I don't 'prey on teenagers.'" Shinji sneered, ignoring the question on his age.

"Yes, you do! You're always going after Orihime and... and... _me!_"

"If it bothers you so much, then just release your hollow. You won't feel a thing."

"I don't release it! It's too dangerous! That thing could go on a rampage without me in control!"

Shinji furrowed his brow. "If you had joined us like we had asked you to in the beginning, you would have control of your hollow by now. We wouldn't be having this problem."

Ichigo said nothing, glaring at the wall over Shinji's shoulder.

"You always say you don't like guys," Shinji began harshly, "but you don't seem to be interested in all the hot girls around you."

"I-I'm not into that kind of stuff!"

"All teen-aged boys are into that stuff."

"Don't group me with everyone else."

"_Tch_. You're so annoying."

"Then, leave me alone."

"Maybe I will."

Shinji and Ichigo glowered at each other.

The blonde vizard huffed and turned on his heel, heading for the door. "You're going to regret this."

Ichigo snorted. "I assure you, I don't regret it in the slightest bit."

Shinji slammed the door behind him and stalked away.

* * *

"Captain Zaraki!" Orihime squealed, leaping out of her seated position to fling her arms around the towering man.

Keigo's mouth dropped open, as did everyone else's, at the open familiarity and affection Orihime was showing towards the monster of a man.

Zaraki Kenpachi glanced down at the orange head of hair smothered in the material of his suit. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met."

Orihime's eyes flew open, and she backed away, realizing her mistake. "Ah... I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else!"

Tatsuki slapped her forehead, incredulous. "Oh, Orihime. Sometimes I worry about you."

"Anyways," Zaraki continued, bored, "I have to take photos. So, males pair up with females."

Uryuu stared up at Zaraki in shock, his eye twitching faintly at the sight of the man in a brown tailored suit and tie. Quite a change from his usual attire—a shihakusho, a shinigami uniform.

Sado appeared vaguely disturbed, as well.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Zaraki, suspicious. What business did a shinigami have in the real world like this?

Keigo snapped out of his initial shock and jumped to his feet. "Take a picture of me and Orihime! We'll look the best out of everyone!"

"I will need everyone with everyone so... whatever," Zaraki droned, holding up his camera.

Keigo slid an arm around Orihime's shoulders, and she giggled, "This is fun!"

"Wait... you said 'everyone.' Does that mean," Uryuu trailed off, disgusted, "that us guys will have to be with other guys?"

"Or girls with other girls?" Chizuru cried hopefully, latching onto Orihime's arm.

"No," Zaraki growled. "Let's just finish this up."

Once Zaraki had taken pictures of every possible variation of guy and girl on the roof-top, he turned to leave. His lip curled in distaste as he muttered, "...Thank you for your time."

Orihime giggled. "Good-bye, Captain Zara... I mean, Mr. Smith!"

When Zaraki disappeared into the school, Keigo raised an eyebrow. "Where did you come up with a crazy name like 'Zaraki'?"

"It just seem to come to me, you know?"

"No, I don't know..."

"That guy was scary!" Michiru cried suddenly. "He had an eye patch!"

* * *

Zaraki retrieved a green pill from a pocket within his suit and stared down at it for a second. He then pulled out a cellphone and dully smashed in a series of numbers, raising it to his ear.

It rang a few times before a chipper voice answered, "_Hello_?"

"Kurosaki wasn't on the roof like you said he would be. Neither was the vizard."

"_Oh, I'm sorry. From my sources, Ichigo and Shinji are always on the roof._"

"Where else do I look?"

"_Search for reiatsu, silly_."

"...Don't call me 'silly.' I'll have Yachiru eat your head."

"_Morbid... Well, good luck_."

Zaraki hung up, and, sporting a new headache, started off in the direction of a faintly-traceable reiatsu.

* * *

Ichigo slid down the wall outside of Ochi's classroom. He didn't know why he acted so harshly to Shinji. He was just shocked with how fast everything was moving.

He glanced in the direction that Shinji had disappeared, sighing. "Maybe I should apologize."

A cruel little voice in the back of his head hissed, '_You just want him to take you into the classroom again. You're gonna submit to him this time, aren't you? Well, let me tell you something, King: you don't deserve him. Stop trying. He's mine._'

Ichigo growled threateningly. 'Shut up, hollow. I don't want him. And you're not getting him because you're in my body.'

'_I get whatever I want, dear King_.'

Ichigo snorted. 'No, you don't. You're the "horse."'

The hollow was silent.

Ichigo stood, congratulating himself for yet another victory against the hollow. He was just about to race down the hallway to catch Shinji before he left school but froze in place when a familiar sensation kept him in place. Fear.

He turned around to see what the cause was.

Intimidating and sadistic. The monstrous court guard squad captain. Eleventh Company Captain Zaraki Kenpachi.

In a... _suit_.

Ichigo stared at the man's apparel. He burst out laughing.

Zaraki furrowed his brow. "Do I look that bad?"

"'That bad'? You look freakin' hilarious!"

"Glad to entertain," Zaraki sneered. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I have found you at last."

Ichigo abruptly stopped laughing. "...Huh?"

The next thing Ichigo knew was that he flew backwards into the wall violently and crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

"I will have my rematch someday, Kurosaki Ichigo. But for now, I have business to do," Zaraki rasped to the unconscious teenager.

He ripped Ichigo's mouth open and shoved the green pill down his throat.

Ichigo burst from his body in shinigami attire, still unconscious.

Instantly, Kon leaped up, in control of Ichigo's human body. "Boy, was I bored! I've been outta my body for a few days now, at least!"

Zaraki rumbled, "You have an assignment to do, kaizou konpaku."

Kon raised an eyebrow, turning to Zaraki. "How dare you... you..." Kon stuttered, horrified. "YOU'RE HUGE!"

"Yeah," Zaraki drawled.

"Er... fine, fine. What do you need me to do? Hmm? Save a fair damsel in distress? Model? Aide in a kissing booth?"

Zaraki sighed. "You're not gonna like it. I don't even like it despite how sadistic it sounds."

"Try me!"

"You have to molest another man while I take pictures."

* * *

Shinji whistled, sliding his hands into his pockets, his back hunched over. He sat on a desk in an empty classroom.

He had been planning on going up to the roof to see Orihime, but he suddenly found that he wasn't in the mood to be around anyone.

He was disappointed in Ichigo.

Shinji was attracted to the other male, there was no doubt about that. But sometimes the teenager really got under his skin.

Ichigo was too stubborn for his own good. And immature.

* * *

"WHAT? THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING THAT! NO WAY! NUH-UH!"

"I told you that you wouldn't like it."

"That's DISGUSTING! I'm... I'm... I'M STRAIGHT!"

"I didn't say you weren't."

"I'm not doing it, so you'll have to find some other guy!"

"What if I said that I can give you some stuff that would change your mind otherwise?"

"There is nothing that could make me do something like that!"

"Not even six boxes of pornographic magazines? A life-time pass to a strip club? Nude photos of every girl in this school?" Zaraki recited dully.

Kon's mouth dropped open. "You... you... HAVE ALL THAT?"

"Yeah, I do."

"And you would give it to me? _All of it?_"

"Yeah, if you do what I say."

Kon closed his eyes for a second, clenching his fists. After a moment of indecision, Kon glanced up at Zaraki, defeated. "Fine. I'll do it."

Zaraki smirked slightly. "Good boy."

"But I won't like it! Not at all! Now... who's the guy?"

* * *

Shinji's head snapped up from its drooping position, and he blinked blearily at the door, seeing someone entering the dark classroom. "Who's there?"

Kon bit his lip, thinking back to Zaraki's instructions. "Uhh... Shinji? It's me, Ichigo."

Shinji frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Kon struggled not to speak like himself. "I... I realized that... I was wrong, and I want... I want... you."

Shinji's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "E–excuse me?"

Kon swaggered towards Shinji and pulled Shinji's face up to his. "I want you." Screaming at how disgusting this was in his head, Kon kissed Shinji roughly.

Well, at least Shinji looked _somewhat_ feminine with the hairstyle.

Shinji groaned when Kon climbed onto the desk, kneeling above him. His hands gripped Kon's hips for support as the modified soul's lips devoured his.

Zaraki peeked into the classroom and immediately clutched his abdomen in a sudden rush of nausea. But that position wasn't good enough. He couldn't see Shinji. Plus, he needed to take several pictures. Shinji needed to be restrained by Kon so he couldn't flee when Zaraki made his appearance.

Kon mentally repeated in a mantra, 'I don't like this. I don't like this. I don't like this.' He slid his tongue into Shinji's mouth and tangled with the other's, toying with the tongue ring. Kon released Shinji's lips and panted. He undid the buttons of Shinji's school uniform, forcing himself to be eager for it to end.

Shinji had never seen this side of Ichigo before, and he enjoyed it very much. However... "Ichigo, let's move somewhere else. This is uncomfortable."

Kon dazedly stepped down from the desk and waited impatiently for Shinji to do the same.

As soon as the blonde vizard's feet touched the ground, he was slammed against the wall, and his body was covered with Kon's.

'It's for the porn. It's for the life-time pass to the strip club. It's for the naked photos of all the girls in school.'

Shinji let out a low moan when Kon ground against him desperately, threading his fingers through bright orange hair.

Their lips smashed together again, and Kon again attacked Shinji's lips.

A wandering hand slid down to finish undoing the buttons of Shinji's school shirt. It was pushed open, and the hand stroked revealed flesh.

"So warm," Kon panted, grinding against Shinji again.

Shinji cried out, hooking a leg around Kon's, moving against him.

Kon's hands gripped Shinji's wrists and locked them above his head, nipping at Shinji's lips until blood came to the surface.

Zaraki covered his mouth in disgust and held up the camera, sliding into the room.

Shinji jumped at the flash from the camera, crying out in surprise.

Kon pushed harder against Shinji, grinding urgently. "_Uuhnn_..."

"Ichi... _Ichigo__!_ _Stop!_"

Zaraki took another picture and another and another...

"I think that's enough," Zaraki growled, his stomach lurching horribly. Using shunpou, he disappeared.

Shinji shoved Kon backwards, falling to his knees in defeat.

Kon felt guilty at the shame on the vizard's face. He knew it was a cruel thing to do, but he needed the pornography.

With a final glance, Kon left.

* * *


	6. Progression! Depressed Shinji

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Bleach. ****

* * *

**

_Title_: A Scandal in Karakura High School!

_Summary_: Hirako Shinji and Kurosaki Ichigo have been caught by someone doing unspeakable things to each other! Even worse, how will they catch the voyeur before the St. Valentine's Day newsletter is released to the whole school with the evidence? Yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter VI: Progression! Depressed Shinji

* * *

**

_Tuesday, February 11th._

"Thank you all for coming here today."

Orihime glanced around at the people she had managed to recruit to the Valentine's Day newsletter team.

Tatsuki tapped her foot impatiently.

Michiru bit her lip nervously.

Ryou read her book, bored.

Mahana toyed with a button on her shirt.

Chizuru stared lovingly at Orihime.

Uryuu felt awkward. Where were all the guys?

"I am very proud to say that this newsletter is off to a great start. Already we have the best gift ideas around, the best romantic advice, and the best, juiciest pictures of secret couples of Karakura High School."

Orihime locked her gaze on the leader, an unknown, cloaked man. "Ah... more pictures?"

"Why, yes." He grinned. "Remember the mystery photographer from America, Mr. Smith?"

Orihime blurted out, "Zaraki Kenpachi? That man was Captain Zaraki, wasn't he?"

"Very good. Yes, Mr. Smith is Zaraki Kenpachi, a man I have hired to be my special photographer."

Ignoring the confusion of her friends, Orihime continued, "How did you get him to agree to this? The Captain Zaraki I know would never agree to take such pictures, let alone work for someone else."

"You're correct about that, Orihime." The man smiled. "However, with _persuasion_, I have recruited him with little effort."

"'Persuasion'? What kind?"

The man chuckled. "Zaraki Kenpachi is special friend of mine. I offer him _certain_ things in return for other things."

Uryuu blanched. He knew where this was going. "_Sexual_—"

"Oh, _no_. I'm not like that. I offer him the best treats for dear Yachiru in exchange for his strength. My treats calm the girl down long enough for him to escape."

'Zaraki Kenpachi? Yachiru?' Ryou, Mahana, Michiru, and Chizuru wondered.

As if sensing their confusion, the man lied, "Zaraki Kenpachi is a captain of... the army. Yachiru is his young, hyper-active daughter. She loves candy."

Orihime tapped a finger against her chin in thought. "So, now what?"

"I haven't finished with our first order of business. Okay, I told you about Zaraki posing as Smith. Now, here are the newest photos," he chirped, passing around a large stack of pictures.

Ryou, Michiru, Chizuru, Tatsuki, and Mahana gaped at the first of the pictures, recognizing the two teenagers. "_Ichigo_? _Hirako_?"

"Yup. They are the stars of our newsletter this year."

Uryuu slapped a hand over his mouth when Orihime tried to pass a picture to him, green-tinted. "I... I'd rather not..."

The man tilted his head to one side. "Uryuu, you shouldn't be on this team unless you can appreciate the beauty of two lovers tangled in a fit of passion."

Uryuu grumbled to himself and reluctantly accepted some photos.

"Our gift ideas have come from a dear friend of mine, Ochi Misato. She has been very enthusiastic about the section. And I believe the romantic advice came from Tatsuki."

Tatsuki blushed. "Y-yeah..."

Orihime sent a questioning look to her. "You know romantic advise, Tatsuki?"

"Well, I... yeah, I guess," she laughed nervously. "Oh, don't give me that look, Orihime! Just because I don't use my romantic side doesn't mean I don't have one!"

Orihime smiled brightly. "Okay, then."

"Before we can publish the newsletter, two things must happen," the man interrupted, holding up two fingers. "One: Friday, Valentine's Day, must come, and two: we need to figure out how we will distribute it without any members being revealed. Our team works in secret. No one must know who the masters of romance are."

* * *

Ichigo frowned, walking home.

Shinji had skipped school today.

Despite what he had said to the blonde-haired vizard in the past, he was somewhat missing the company of the man.

It was as if Kuchiki Rukia had left all over again.

Of course, since Shinji wasn't a very popular person in school, no one seemed to notice his absence.

* * *

"Are you gonna just sit there and eat ice cream all day, bastard?" Sarugaki Hiyori demanded, hands on her hips, blocking the depressed vizard's view of the television.

"Yup," Shinji muttered through a spoonful of mint chocolate ice cream.

"You're acting like a chick who lost her boyfriend or something."

"Yup."

"You're a chick who lost her boyfriend?"

"Yup."

It was obvious that Shinji wasn't paying attention to her, but Hiyori snickered anyway. "You're a freak."

"Yup."

"What's wrong with Shinji?" Mashiro whined, bouncing up to them. "He's been in that same position all day. And our ice cream supply is almost gone."

"He's all depressed about something. I dunno."

"Oh, Shinji, please tell us what's wrong," Mashiro cried, taking her place in front of Shinji.

Shinji raised his eyes to Mashiro's face and gave her a blank look. "Nothing."

"That's not true. You're never like this."

"Eh." He shrugged.

"Is it because you haven't recruited Kurosaki?" Hiyori growled. "Because if it is, then you should be depressed with your failure."

At the mention of Ichigo, Shinji cringed inwardly. "Yup."

"Aww, Shinji," Mashiro pouted, "don't worry. We don't need him that much. Our vizard family is already strong and big enough."

"Yup."

"Will you stop saying that? You're so annoying!"

Shinji frowned. "Fine. What do you want me to say?"

"I don't _want_ you to say anything. I'd rather you shut up and eat your damn ice cream!"

Shinji nudged Hiyori out of his view of the television with his foot and stared at it.

"You're not doing your job, anyways. You're just sitting there when you're supposed to be at Karakura High School. That's your station."

Mashiro sighed unhappily. "Maybe he just needs a break."

"Yup."

"All right, then. One break, and it's back to Karakura High School tomorrow. Don't expect me to be nice to you _ever_ again, though."

* * *


	7. Angry Confrontation! Shinji's Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.****

* * *

**

_Title_: A Scandal in Karakura High School!

_Summary_: Hirako Shinji and Kurosaki Ichigo have been caught by someone doing unspeakable things to each other! Even worse, how will they catch the voyeur before the St. Valentine's Day newsletter is released to the whole school with the evidence? Yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Angry Confrontation! Shinji's Feelings

* * *

**

_Wednesday, February__ 12th._

Ichigo was sitting at his desk when Shinji arrived—during third period.

The teacher scolded Shinji lightly before sending him to his desk, which was next to Ichigo.

Ichigo cast a sideways glance at Shinji, noticing immediately how Shinji ignored him completely.

What was going on? Usually the vizard had some perverted look or demand to give him that involved his hollow.

Today was different, though.

Shinji's head drooped, and he stared at his desk.

Ichigo didn't know for sure, but he could tell that Shinji was depressed about something. He decided to ask Shinji after school about it.

* * *

"Hirako," Ichigo called, stopping him in his tracks.

Shinji stiffened. He had paused in his escape but hadn't turned to acknowledge the shinigami yet.

"What's wrong with you? You're not propositioning me for a threesome with my hollow or anything like that," Ichigo joked, catching up with him.

"So?" Shinji's eyes flashed. "You don't even like me like that."

"Well, yeah, but that never stopped you before..."

"How can you act so nonchalant about everything?" Shinji demanded, finally turning to the teenager. "How can you act like nothing happened two days ago?"

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked. "What happened two days ago?"

"You... you don't remember?" Shinji whispered, his voice dripping with venom. "You don't remember how you forced yourself on me, and more pictures were taken? You don't remember how you never stopped, even as photo after photo was snapped of us?"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo stared. "Nothing happened two days ago. I mean, yeah, we fought a little..."

Shinji glowered.

"We were in that classroom, and you tried to get my hollow out again, yeah. But you left because I told you I'm not like that. That was the last I saw of you that day."

"_Liar!_ Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying. You're obviously delusional or something. What happened to you yesterday? What did you do when you skipped school?"

"None of your business," Shinji snarled. "Just leave me alone! You're ruining my life!"

"Me ruining _your_ life?" Ichigo hissed. "You're the one who won't stop embarrassing me with propositions of sex! You're the one who isn't doing anything to get the photo back that was taken the first day of all this! If anybody, you're the one ruining _my_ life!"

"_Shut up!_ You're not realizing that there are a ton more pictures we have to get back! Who cares about _your_ problems?"

Ichigo couldn't stop himself. He threw his fist towards Shinji and landed a bruising hit on his cheek.

Shinji staggered backwards as a trail of blood escaped his mouth. He narrowed his eyes at Ichigo, touching his cheek gingerly. "I just want to tell you, _Kurosaki_," he began, flinching in pain, "I actually liked you. It wasn't about sex. It wasn't about your hollow. It's about _you_, but you were so stubborn. You're the one who made me feel this way by coming onto me that day, and you refuse to act any different about it all." With that, Shinji walked away.

Ichigo stared at his back in shock, unable to move.

* * *


	8. Final Preparations! Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.****

* * *

**

_Title_: A Scandal in Karakura High School!

_Summary_: Hirako Shinji and Kurosaki Ichigo have been caught by someone doing unspeakable things to each other! Even worse, how will they catch the voyeur before the St. Valentine's Day newsletter is released to the whole school with the evidence? Yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Final Preparations! Acceptance

* * *

**

_Thursday, February 13th_.

'Hirako... likes me?' Ichigo thought as he pulled his clothing on, preparing for school. 'Why? I never showed him any kindness. I never acknowledged him more than anyone else. He was just... there. Like a faceless person whose only purpose is to fill space.'

Ichigo didn't know how to feel about it. He _couldn't_ feel anything about it. He didn't share Shinji's feelings. Every time he had answered back to Shinji's advances, it had been his hollow's doing.

Ichigo was caught in the middle. He idly wondered if it was his hollow Shinji really lusted for, instead of him. After all, Shinji only liked him because he had taken advantage of him in a classroom. He was probably lying about who he liked so Ichigo would drop his guard.

That had to be it. Shinji wanted his hollow. Not him.

* * *

The Valentine's Day newsletter team had been asked to act no different towards anyone they had seen in the photos together.

However, Uryuu was having trouble keeping a straight face around Ichigo or Shinji.

Whenever they came too near to him, he'd demand that if they backed away slowly, no one would get hurt. Then, he'd flee in the other direction. Call him homophobic if you want. It's the truth, isn't it?

Orihime, on the other hand, was experiencing a bout of sadness. She had a crush on Ichigo, and seeing the picture of him and Shinji together had broken her heart.

It hurt Tatsuki to see her best friend like that.

The group of girls—Ryou, Mahana, Michiru, and Chizuru—had mixed feelings.

Ryou was indifferent, Mahana was indifferent, Michiru couldn't stop blushing, and Chizuru had stars in her eyes.

"So deliciously forbidden! I can't resist!" Chizuru exclaimed, watching Ichigo take his seat awkwardly. "They so want each other! It's obvious by the way they look at each... _huh?_"

Shinji arrived, and the first thing he did was shoot an icy glare at Ichigo, who returned it.

"They're... they're... _glaring_ at each other! What's going on?"

Shinji stalked up to the front of the room and whispered something to Ochi.

After a moment of hesitation, she nodded and pointed to a desk in the back of the room.

"He's... switching desks? Oh, no!"

Shinji dropped heavily into his seat and glared at the front wall.

Ichigo was surprised. He didn't think Shinji would be upset enough to switch desks so he wouldn't have to sit by him. He couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for the vizard's depression.

"Listen up, class! As you all know, Valentine's Day is tomorrow!" Ochi announced happily. She paused to allow the cheers to die down. "And that means the mysterious Valentine's Day newsletter will be released! Aren't you all excited to find out what the best gift is that you should give that certain someone?"

Girls nodded and giggled. Guys grunted.

"Of course, there's always the section I do not particularly approve of." She frowned. "The most unheard-of couples of Karakura High School will be revealed."

Tatsuki groaned and slapped her forehead.

Ichigo and Shinji were not going to be happy.

Orihime glanced from Ichigo to Shinji, wondering what was going on between them. A lovers' spat, perhaps?

Ichigo tensed at the mention of couple-revealing and discreetly peered at Shinji from the corner of his eye. He noticed how Shinji's shoulders slumped, and his head fell. A pang of guilt struck him once again.

"I can't help but think that the couples section is a bit... cruel," Ochi continued hesitantly. "However, we shouldn't go against the newsletter. It's just for fun."

Tatsuki clenched her fists and stared straight ahead. She didn't like this at all. She had to do something, or Ichigo and Shinji's lives would be ruined forever.

There had to be more to those photos than the position let on! There's no way they're real if the two teenagers were acting that way!

* * *

Ichigo decided to confront Orihime after class.

"Hey, Orihime? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ichigo asked, pulling the girl aside when the bell rang.

"Erm... what is it, Ichigo?"

"I know that you know something about the Valentine's Day newsletter."

Orihime stifled a gasp. "W-why would you think that?"

"Because you've been acting suspicious lately." Ichigo frowned. "You haven't been yourself."

"W-what?" Orihime laughed nervously. "I'm always myself! See? Here I am being myself! Ehehe..."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Orihime..."

She bit her lip and thought back to the photo. "Ichigo, what is going on between you and Shinji?"

Ichigo froze at that. "Huh?"

"You and Shinji are... dating, aren't you?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Well..." Orihime hesitated, "sources tell me that you are involved with him."

Ichigo's eyes widened. The photo! "What source? Does it have something to do with the Valentine's Day newsletter?"

Orihime decided that it was time to tell the truth. She sighed. "Yes, Ichigo, it does."

"Were you the one who..." Ichigo gulped, "...took the photo of Hirako and me?"

Orihime took a moment to process his question. She blushed. "Oh, no. It wasn't me. It was someone else on the team. I'm not sure who it is, but that's what he said."

"Who's 'he'?"

"I'm not sure... He's the man who's running the entire thing."

"Orihime, this is very important." Ichigo gritted his teeth, gently taking Orihime by the shoulders. "Tell me everything you know about this man."

Orihime gasped at his contact. "I-I'm not sure... He always wears a cloak like the rest of us..."

"How does his voice sound? Have you seen any facial features? Any accessories?"

"His voice is kind of... cheerful, energetic and..." Orihime struggled for a word, "_flighty_. The only facial features I've seen are a sharp chin and facial hair... I haven't seen any accessories, I'm afraid..."

Instantly, from all his time spent with a man who fitted that description, Ichigo thought of his father.

Kurosaki Isshin. No. Way.

Now that Ichigo thought about it, he hadn't seen his father in a long time.

He couldn't possibly be... head of the Valentine's Day newsletter... could he?

Ichigo's features darkened, frightening Orihime. "Thanks, Orihime. Thanks a lot. I'll see you around." With that, he turned and sprinted out of the school.

* * *

Isshin was gardening when Ichigo found him after school.

"My manly son! What brings you here on this fine day of gardening, a delightful activity to soothe the beast inside us males?"

"Cut the crap, Dad," Ichigo growled, stalking up to his father. "What do you think you're doing running a newsletter that only exploits people's personal lives with other people? What makes you think you have any right to do something like that?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb! I know it's you! My friend described you!"

"Oh? What did your friend say, Ichigo? Did he or she say how dashingly handsome I am? How loyal a father I am? How fun-loving and carefree I am?"

"No," Ichigo crossed his arms. "She said 'cheerful, energetic, and flighty voice, a sharp chin, and facial hair.'"

"I see," Isshin frowned, fingering his chin absentmindedly. He peered up at his son. "Did you ask what color facial hair?"

Ichigo froze. "No... I didn't."

"You see? You don't know that it's me. And it isn't! So if you accuse your dear old dad of exploiting people ever again, I won't be as nice as to let you off with just... _this!_" Isshin exclaimed, jumping up to deliver a roundhouse kick to Ichigo's head.

Ichigo ducked easily and watched, amused, as his father stumbled and squashed the plants he had just put in the garden. "Right. See you later." He left to his father's 'manly' sobbing.

* * *

Tatsuki tugged on her black cloak as she hurried through the shadows to the designated meeting spot for the Valentine's Day newsletter. She grit her teeth and knocked on a steel door, cringing at the deafening echoes.

"What's the password?" A voice chirped through the door.

"Do I really have to say it? You know who I am!"

"Say it. I have to be sure."

Tatsuki's cheeks burned. "Oh, Great and Mighty... Hentai God, please grant me access to this... fortress of passion and... pleasure..."

The man snickered to himself. "Access granted."

Tatsuki kicked the man's shin as she passed him to go into the dim room.

He yelped in pain and hopped on one foot, cradling the injured one. "That was uncalled for!"

Orihime looked up from the floor, a smile crossing her lips. "Hello, Tatsuki!"

"Hey, Orihime."

"Now that everyone's here, I want us to discuss our plans for tomorrow, for it is a very special day. However," he became serious, "I expect all of you to be here tomorrow morning about five o'clock. We must make our way to the high school early enough to be able to put a correct stack of newsletters in every classroom."

"How do you know how many we need for each classroom?" Orihime asked, raising her hand.

"Oh, I believe Ryou was taking care of that, Orihime."

Ryou cast a deadpanned look to the man. "Uhm... excuse me, but since you seem to know all of our names, shouldn't we know yours?"

He was silent for a moment. Suddenly, he grinned. "That's right. Call me..."

* * *

Ichigo groaned and tugged at his hair in agitation. What was he going to do now? The newsletter was to be released tomorrow, and he had no idea who he should be going after and threatening!

Plus, he was still feeling bad about the way Shinji must feel.

Ichigo thought back to everything that the vizard had said to him.

_"You don't remember how you forced yourself on me, and more pictures were taken? You don't remember how you never stopped, even as photo after photo was snapped of us?"_

When had that happened? Where was he? Why did Shinji think that Ichigo had been the one to force himself on him?

_"We were in that classroom, and you tried to get my hollow out again, yeah. But, you left because I told you I'm not like that. That was the last I saw of you that day."_

That was the last time Ichigo had seen him. But... what had happened before that? There just seemed to be a time in between the classroom fight and after school that was blank...

Ichigo strained to remember. Flashes of... a shinigami... huge, bulky... an eye patch... the fear he had felt...

That's it! Zaraki Kenpachi! He had seen him after the classroom fight!

The massive shinigami captain had... come at him so suddenly. Then, everything went black.

Ichigo growled to himself. What did Zaraki do to him?

_"You don't remember... forced yourself on me... more pictures... taken? You don't remember... never stopped... photo after photo...?"_

Well, it definitely wasn't Ichigo who had "forced himself on him," but if the person who did take advantage of Shinji looked like Ichigo... it had to be... _a kaizou konpaku_?

Ichigo gasped. 'Damn! Kon!'

* * *

Kon reclined on Ichigo's bed and sighed happily, flipping through his magazine. "Life is good when you have six boxes of porn magazines, a life-time pass to the hottest strip joint in town, and naked photos of every girl in Karakura High School! _Oh, my beautiful Orihime_..."

Ichigo slammed the door open to his room and glowered at Kon.

Kon screamed and quickly hid his magazines under the blanket. "I-I-Ichigo! I didn't expect you to be here so soon!"

"Shut up! What did you do to Hirako Shinji while in my body? Who are you working for, traitor?"

"Who's Hirako Shinji? Even if I was in your body, I'd never do anything to someone else! Least of all, a _guy_!" Kon hissed, feigning innocence.

"Liar! Tell me!"

Kon stuck his tongue out. "No!"

Ichigo tackled the plush toy in a flying leap and pinned him to the bed with one hand around his throat. "Tell me!"

Kon gagged, scrambling to force Ichigo's hand off his throat. "I... wathn't... 'n... yer... bodeh!"

"Quit lying!"

"Ack...! Oehy...! I'll... teh... tell... ya!"

Ichigo released his iron grip on Kon and glared as he coughed, struggling to fill his lungs greedily with air. "Well?"

"Okay, I know... who that guy is, all right?" Kon growled. "I took over your body and... did some things with him... but only in exchange for porn!"

"'Did some things'? What kind of things?"

Kon's cheeks heated up. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Whatever," Ichigo grumbled. "I'll find out later, anyways. How did you get in my body? Someone had to put your soul in my body."

"I don't know his name! He just put me in your mouth and offered me porn if I molested some guy while he took pictures! I... I mean..." Kon gulped, realizing his mistake. "Ehehe?"

"If you_ WHAT_?" Ichigo roared, ripping Kon up to eye-level. "And you _accepted_? What kind of a back-stabbing moron _are_ you?"

"Ichigo, you don't seem to realize what I got as a reward! I got six boxes full of porn magazines, a life-time pass to a strip club, and naked photos of every girl in your high school!"

Ichigo blanched. "You're a perverted lion-plush-toy thing!"

"Yes, I am," Kon declared proudly. "Now, will you put me down, and let me get back to my fantasizing?"

Ichigo glared. "What did the guy look like?"

"Massive! He had spiky black hair, a brown suit, an eye patch, and a really deep, emotionless voice!"

"Zaraki," Ichigo muttered darkly. "One more thing, Kon: do you know who paid Zaraki to do that?"

"No, I don't. Leave me alone now."

"Fine."

Kon made a rude gesture to Ichigo as he left the room before flopping back onto the bed, retrieving his magazine. "Now... where was I?"

* * *

"Hirako! Hey, wait up!" Ichigo called, spotting the tall blond ducking into an alleyway to avoid him.

"Go away," Shinji hissed. "I don't want to see you."

"Calm down. I have to explain something to you," Ichigo said, grabbing the man by his shoulder. "I didn't take advantage of you two days ago. A new soul had been put into my body, and he had been paid in pornography to molest you while someone else took the pictures."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah, you have to. That's the truth."

"Whatever."

"Hirako, stop trying to walk away!" Ichigo shouted, pulling Shinji back to face him by the sleeve of his shirt. "Listen to me!"

Shinji ripped his sleeve out of Ichigo's grip and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Okay, look, I realized that I may have been a little bit cruel yesterday..."

Shinji scoffed.

"But can you really blame me? I didn't know how to react! I don't feel the same way about you! You just force yourself on me and embarrass me! Are you sure it's not my hollow that you're after? He answered to your feelings, not me. I never had control over myself when we... did that."

"It's not your hollow! I told you that!"

Ichigo sighed and rubbed tiredly at his forehead. "What do you want me to do about this? How can I make it up to you?"

Shinji averted his gaze to the sidewalk.

"There has to be something I can do. Just tell me what."

Shinji hesitated before raising his eyes to Ichigo's. "Return my feelings."

"Hirako, you know I can't—"

"Not like that," Shinji interrupted. "I know I can't make you like me. Just..." he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, "...just... do this with me, and mean it. ...Please?"

Ichigo stared for a moment, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Without a response from Ichigo, Shinji stepped back and hung his head, sighing. "I understand."

Ichigo bit his lip and reached out to keep Shinji from walking away. "W-wait... I wasn't... I mean... just... give me a moment, okay?"

Shinji looked surprised, and his eyes widened slightly. He nodded jerkily.

Ichigo locked eyes with the blond vizard and took a deep breath. "Will you... stop acting so depressed... if I do?"

Shinji nodded again, eager.

"F-fine... I'll do it." Ichigo sighed. He jumped as Shinji leaped for him and held out a hand to stop him. "Wait. Not here."

Shinji grabbed a hold of Ichigo and used shunpou to hurry to Ichigo's house.

* * *

"Call me... Urahara Kisuke." Urahara winked, pushing his hood down to reveal messy, dirty-blonde hair and hazy, gray eyes.

Orihime's mouth dropped open, as did Uryuu's. They openly stared at the man.

Chizuru snapped his gaze from Orihime and Urahara, confused. "Do you... know this man, Hime?"

Michiru whispered something to Ryou and giggled, eyes on Urahara.

Urahara's handsome face broke into a grin. "Surprised?"

Orihime shook her head. "N-no..."

Uryuu was frozen in shock. "Y-yes..."

"I... I just... It's hard to take in all at once, you know?" Orihime laughed shortly. "I just never would have expected you to be in charge of all this, Mr. Urahara."

Urahara fished his green-and-whited-striped bucket hat out of his cloak and placed it on his head, eyes shadowed. "I apologize." A toothy grin.

"No problem." Orihime smiled, blushing.

Uryuu was still frozen.

Urahara raised an eyebrow at the teenager. "Everything all right, Uryuu?"

Uryuu snapped out of his shock and spat, "No, everything's _not_ all right! You... you _pervert_! You... _pedophile_! Why would you set up this whole operation to take pictures of teenagers together? Why try to expose those poor couples to everyone in school?"

"Hey, now..."

"No! I'm out of this for good! I refuse to partake in this nasty business any longer now that I know your true colors!" With that, Uryuu spun on his heel and stalked out.

"Oh, Uryuu," Urahara called sweetly, "don't even think about revealing this to anyone else."

"Or _what_?" His tone was incredulous.

"Don't think that I am without some evidence of you dabbling in the darker pleasures of life," Urahara smirked.

Uryuu abruptly stopped in mid-step. He turned his head towards Urahara, eye twitching. "I... I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do," Urahara retorted, snapping his fan open to wave in front of himself, peering owlishly over it.

Stiffly, Uryuu nodded. "I understand."

"And don't think I won't find out if you do happen to let something slip." Urahara winked. "You'd be surprised how many sources I could have."

The other occupants of the room listened to this conversation with great interest, turning their heads to each reply.

"I understand," Uryuu repeated. Pushing up his glasses, he exited.

Orihime frowned at Urahara. "That wasn't very nice. You shouldn't blackmail people."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Urahara grinned. "It was just a little scare."

Orihime nodded slowly. "Okay..."

"Now, if you're all ready, let us begin our plan for the morning."

* * *

Ichigo glanced up at Shinji from his seated position on his bed. He furrowed his brow. "Well, here we are..."

Shinji laughed nervously. "Yeah..."

"This is really strange... Compared to the last few encounters you've had like this... this must be no big deal for you, right?" Ichigo inquired.

Shinji winced. "Oh, no, Ichigo, all those times... they might have been with your body or your hollow, but they weren't with _you_."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but I am nothing like my hollow or Kon. If you are expecting rough and dirty, I don't know if I'm the one to give it to you," Ichigo admitted with a cringe.

"I bet you could do it if you tried..."

"I don't know..."

"Just," Shinji whispered, leaning forward, placing his hands on both sides of Ichigo on the wall behind him, effectively trapping him, "try."

Ichigo swallowed heavily and lowered his eyes to Shinji's lips, which were centimeters away from his own.

Shinji's blue eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his lips against Ichigo's. He was delighted when Ichigo slowly responded back, kissing him gently. His hands tangled in Ichigo's bright orange hair and pulled him forward eagerly.

Ichigo's eyes closed, and he pulled Shinji on top of himself.

Shinji made a small noise, kissing with more fervor. "Ichigo..." he murmured.

Ichigo pulled back slightly and released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Shinji's. He attempted a weak smile. "Wow..."

"Yeah." Shinji snickered. "That was... nice."

The shinigami narrowed his eyes. "Don't laugh!"

Shinji stuck his tongue out, flashing his tongue ring playfully.

Ichigo growled and rolled them until Shinji was beneath him. "I'll teach you not to laugh at me."

Shinji groaned lowly and hooked a leg around Ichigo's. "_Hot_."

They pressed their lips together again, and Ichigo slid his tongue over Shinji's lips, licking thoroughly. "Mm..."

Shinji opened his mouth and allowed Ichigo's tongue to pass inside. He slipped a finger under Ichigo's shirt and tugged it upwards, grabbing at the revealed tan flesh.

Ichigo sat up on Shinji's upper thighs and ripped his own shirt off, his body stretching nicely in the blonde vizard's view.

Shinji licked his lips at the muscular chest and abdomen of his lover. "You're hot, _Ichigo_."

Ichigo blushed and tossed his shirt behind him, removing Shinji's shirt. He narrowed his eyes at Shinji's upper torso and grinned. "I could say the same about you, _Shinji_."

Hands groped at Ichigo's backside.

Ichigo groaned and licked at Shinji's neck, which was given fully to him when Shinji threw his head back, knitting his eyebrows together in pleasure.

"Nngh... Ichigo..."

The shinigami's eyelids fell shut at Shinji's moan. "Ugh... Shinji..." His hands crept down to unbutton Shinji's pants. Once they were open, Ichigo slid his hand upwards and traced the muscles of Shinji's abdomen.

"Lower," Shinji hissed through clenched teeth, pushing Ichigo's hands to the top of his pants.

Ichigo inhaled sharply and wiggled a hand under Shinji's pants, searching.

Arching his hips and moaning, Shinji shook his head from side to side at the sensations caused by Ichigo's hand. "Y-_yes_..." He ground against the hand.

Ichigo pulled the pants down Shinji's thighs and legs, flinging them to the side. He knelt above Shinji and unzipped his own pants.

Shinji slapped Ichigo's hands away and undid them himself, pulling them down.

Ichigo kicked his pants off, and his hands went down to hurriedly removed his boxers, as well as Shinji's.

Completely naked, Shinji shivered as his eyes roamed over Ichigo's body.

Ichigo licked at his fingers, coating them with his saliva.

Shinji tensed and spread his legs, preparing himself for the inevitable sharp pain.

"_Shinji_..."

* * *


	9. Conclusion! Sneaky Lieutenant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

_Title_: A Scandal in Karakura High School!

_Summary_: Hirako Shinji and Kurosaki Ichigo have been caught by someone doing unspeakable things to each other! Even worse, how will they catch the voyeur before the St. Valentine's Day newsletter is released to the whole school with the evidence? Yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter IX: Conclusion! Sneaky Lieutenant

* * *

**

_Friday, February 14th_.

A ray of sunlight shined through the window of Ichigo's room, heating his face pleasantly. He furrowed his brow and stretched, opening his mouth in a loud yawn.

Something stirred against him, cuddling into his warmth.

Ichigo froze when someone's face buried into his neck, and his eyes snapped open. However, the light was too bright so he turned his head towards the wall and groaned.

Shinji blinked, his lips pressed against Ichigo's neck. A content grin spread over his face, and he kissed the flesh gently. "Good morning, Ichigo."

Ichigo recognized the voice instantly. "'Morning."

Shinji curled his fingers at Ichigo's hip comfortably.

"Well... we didn't get the pictures back," Ichigo murmured, sighing.

Shinji tensed. "If we have to, we can admit that we're a couple."

Ichigo shut his eyes and clenched his jaw. "I... I guess..."

A sigh. "I see. We need to get dressed." Shinji rose from the bed and collected pieces of his clothing. "I'm using your shower."

Ichigo shrugged at him and stood. "You can borrow my clothing. We wear pretty much the same size, I think."

With a nod, Shinji exited the room to quietly make his way to the bathroom.

Ichigo wordlessly sat on the edge of his bed and stared out the window, listening to the sound of Shinji starting the shower.

* * *

Ichigo and Shinji entered the classroom together, tensed, preparing for the inevitable silence that would greet them.

The sight that met them, however, was not one they had expected.

Every person in the room had a Valentine's Day newsletter in their grasp, and they were huddled in groups, giggling or picking fun at some of the things inside it.

Boxes of candy were piled on almost everyone's desks.

Keigo noticed the two teenagers, so he tackled Ichigo. "Ichigo, hey! You should see some of the couples in this newsletter! Some of them are crazy! Did you know about that cute girl Rakana and that dude Katsuto? Or Riri and Chuuya?"

"Wait," Ichigo froze, "can I see the newsletter?"

"There are two more over there." Keigo motioned to the podium. "One for you, and one for Hirako."

Ichigo and Shinji scrambled to collect their newsletters and scanned the pictures. Slowly, their eyes raised to lock with each others'.

No picture of them.

Orihime whispered something to Tatsuki and nodded towards the two teenagers before greeting them with, "Ichigo, Shinji, good morning!"

They spun around to greet the girl. "Hello, Orihime."

"What do you think of the Valentine's Day newsletter?" Tatsuki inquired, grinning. "Personally, I think this year's couples were very predictable."

"O-oh, yeah. Me, too," Ichigo stuttered, averting his eyes from Orihime's curious ones.

"Nothing that would surprise us." Shinji smirked, covering his relief.

Orihime slid her eyes to Shinji.

Ichigo stared at Orihime questioningly. "Hey, Orihime, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Of course!"

Shinji watched them leave suspiciously.

Once outside and away from any possible eavesdroppers, Ichigo exclaimed, "Orihime, what happened? I thought the people who run the Valentine's Day newsletter had pictures of us!"

"Oh, yes," Orihime laughed nervously, "_those._"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought that they would use it against us."

"That was the plan. However, those pictures went missing this morning."

"_Missing?_ How?"

"We don't know for sure, but there aren't that many people working for this newsletter."

"Did you ever find out who owns it?"

"Mr. Urahara." Orihime blushed. "He... he's very enthusiastic about it."

"_Mr. Hat-and-Clogs?_" Ichigo growled. "He's dead!"

"No, Ichigo, don't." Orihime frowned, laying a hand on his shoulder. "It's just harmless fun."

"'Harmless fun'?" Ichigo hissed. "_'Harmless fun'_? You have no idea what we have had to go through for more than a week now, Orihime! We have had to suffer through the knowledge that someone knew that we had... done things like that!"

"Well, that wasn't very nice of him to do..." Orihime admitted hesitantly, "but other than that, it is a very successful newsletter."

Ichigo rubbed at his forehead tiredly. "Okay, I'll just talk to him about it."

"So, it's true?" Tatsuki interrupted, joining them, along with Shinji.

"What?"

"That you and Hirako have done _it?_"

Ichigo gaped, his cheeks reddening. "_What_?" He glared at Orihime, burning with embarrassment. "_You told her_?"

"N-no! She... she works for the newsletter, too!"

Shinji scratched the bridge of his nose. "Um..."

"I have to admit," Tatsuki began with a cheeky smile, "you two look _hot_ together."

Shinji grinned, winking. "Yup, we do."

Ichigo sputtered indignantly. "Don't encourage her!"

"If the pictures hadn't been stolen, I would have kept them for myself," Tatsuki teased.

"The pictures were stolen?" Shinji wondered aloud. "Whoever has them now... has some very good blackmail."

Ichigo slapped his forehead. "That's right. That doesn't solve our problem much. It's only delayed it some."

"I don't know..." Orihime began. "The only members of the newsletter team were Mahana, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryou, Uryuu, Tatsuki, and me."

"None of them stole the pictures," Tatsuki explained to the dumbfounded teenagers. "We would have known about it. It was originally my plan to take them and hide them. We aren't like that, you know. We wouldn't embarrass you two like that."

"There weren't any other people working for the team?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime's eyes widened. "Captain Zaraki..."

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Seriously, Orihime, I don't think that—"

"No, no, that's not what I mean. Of course Captain Zaraki wouldn't take them for himself. But do you remember the fact that Lieutenant Yachiru is president of the Shinigami Women's Association?"

"'Lieutenant Yachiru'? 'Shinigami Women's Association'?" Tatsuki questioned.

"O-oh, don't worry about it, Tatsuki," Orihime stuttered, waving her hands wildly. "They're part of the army."

"Shinigami Women's Association..." Ichigo trailed off.

"From what I've heard from Lieutenant Yachiru," Orihime blushed, "they go crazy for pictures of nude men... They even post them in yearly calendars..."

Ichigo and Shinji gaped.

"So... their pictures are in a calendar in the army? _Scary_," Tatsuki shuddered.

"You can always ask Captain Zaraki," Orihime suggested. "He's at the Urahara Shop, I think."

* * *

"How could you?" Urahara scolded, waving an admonishing finger at Zaraki. "How could you steal the photos?"

"It wasn't my idea. Yachiru wanted them."

"You didn't have to take all of them, though."

"She said a lot of people requested their own copies."

Urahara sighed. "You do realize that you need to pay for this, right?"

"What do I have to do?" Zaraki rumbled.

"_Well_, I hear that a boy by the name of Ishida Uryuu needs to be punished for leaving the Valentine's Day newsletter..." Urahara trailed off, batting his eyes up at him hopefully.

Zaraki's lips twitched.

"I trust you know what to do," Urahara whispered, pushing a digital camera into Zaraki's hand.

* * *

Kusajishi Yachiru squealed as she passed out newly-printed calendars to random passerbys, "Enjoy the hotness that is Ichi and his lover, Pervy, in this year's Shinigami Women's Association calendar! Also, look for Bya nakey in a beach setting, and Shirou dipped in chocolate syrup!"

Kuchiki Byakuya stopped in front of the pink girl and raised a questioning eyebrow. "I do not require a calendar at this moment, but would you, by any chance, have copies of the photos of Kurosaki Ichigo and his 'Pervy'?"

"Yup! Right here!" Yachiru ripped open a satchel she was carrying and retrieved a picture. "Enjoy!"

Byakuya glanced around quickly and slid the photo into his shihakusho. "...Thank you."

* * *


End file.
